What Gets Me Through the Day
by TKGGgirl
Summary: Ok so we all know that Kim was supposed to be mentioned in Dino Thunder but for some reason that never happened.  Here is my version of what they should have done.  Oneshot TommyKim


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, because you know if I did this would have really happened.

Dr. Thomas Oliver walks into his house and collapses on the couch; it had been a very long day. After fighting for his life against all of his former ranger powers, Tommy had finally awoken from the coma he was in during the dream and was able to help the other rangers defeat Terrorsaurus.

Getting up slowly, Tommy made his way to the telephone; he had a very important call to make.

Miles away at that exact same time Kimberly walked in the front door of her oldest friend, Jason Scott's, house leading her 3-year-old daughter, Kirsten, with her.

"Hey Jase," Kim called as she closed the door, "We're back!"

"Mommy!" Jake yelled as he launched himself into Kimberly's arms.

"Hi sweetie! It's so good to see you! Did you have fun today?" Kim asked as she hugged her son.

"He had a great time." Jason said as he entered the room also greeting Kim with a hug.

"I sure did!" Jake stated matter-of-factly. "We went to the park with Uncle Rocky!"

"That's wonderful, hunny." Kim said as she made her way towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"We played on the swings and the slide. Uncle Rocky is so much fun! He got stuck trying to go down the slide!" Jake said enthusiastically. He went over to the couch to sit down and tell his twin sister all about it. Jason, however, had followed Kim into the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Kim?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Have you heard from him, yet?" Kim asked abruptly.

Jason, instantly understanding what Kim was talking about, sighed before he made his reply. "No, I haven't. You know that you'll be the first person he calls."

"You're right Jason, I'm just still so worried. I know taking Kirsten shopping with Aisha was just a ploy to keep me from worrying about it, but I just can't help it! He calls everyday and we haven't heard from him since Monday."

"Kim don't worry. I'm sure Tommy's fine. If anything happens to him he's got the Dino Rangers there to help him."

"Yes but last time we spoke he said he was invisible! What if something even worse has happened? Like when Mesagog kidnapped him? That and when he was encased in amber are the only times he hasn't called EVERY single day!" Kim said, growing increasingly upset as she spoke.

"Kim…" Jason began, but stopped short when they heard Kim's cell phone begin to play Real Life Fairytale by Plumb. Kim instantly gasped, that was Tommy's ringtone; she ought to know she'd been the one to choose that ringtone for them. Kim's hand instantly went to her pocket where she had begun to keep her cell phone so she'd be sure to never miss a call from Tommy.

"Tommy?" Kim spoke into the phone, anxiety etched in her face.

"Yea, beautiful, it's me." Tommy replied into the phone.

"Oh thank god. Tommy I was so worried! What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry I made you worry. You see, we had a little bit of an accident…" Tommy began wondering how best to explain his foolhardy plan of becoming visible again to Kim.

"What sort of accident Tommy? Are you alright?" Kim questioned anxiously, immediately becoming worried again.

"No, no, I'm fine now but you see, Hayley found a way to make me visible again, but she didn't have enough power. So I suggested that we use my dino gem and while Hayley didn't want to at first, I convinced her. However, the machine malfunctioned somehow and ended up destroying my dino gem. It did, however, make me visible again but in addition something else happened. I'm not really sure what, but I ended up in a coma." Tommy heard Kim gasp on the other end and continued on with his story. "I'm fine now, Kim. It's ok, I'm fine." Tommy assured her, wishing he could be with her to prove that he was indeed okay. "I ended up having this strange dream where I did battle with…well, myself but as the red zeo ranger, the white, and then green rangers. In the end I guess you could say I was defeated by my green ranger self and he wanted me to surrender. However, I knew I couldn't just give up. I thought about the rangers, and you, and Jake and Kristen and I knew that I couldn't give up. I had a responsibility to protect all of you. So I told him that I wouldn't give up. Then my red ranger and white ranger selves appeared and said that I proved my will to live was greater than any power and gave me back my dino gem. That was when I woke up in the hospital and I had to go help the other rangers defeat this Terrorsaurus monster."

"Oh my gosh Tommy! Are you sure you're alright? I mean, leaving to do battle immediately after coming out of a coma? Are the doctors sure that you're alright? Maybe I should come back. I mean it sounds like you really need me and I know Jake and Kirsten really miss their daddy." Kim said, becoming very worried about Tommy's physical health.

"No, Kim you know that's not possible." Tommy told her becoming very serious. " It's just too dangerous right now especially for you and the kids. I mean if Mesagog or especially Zeltrax were to find out I was married and have kids y'all would instantly become targets. I cannot and will not put my family in that kind of danger. I miss all of y'all so much and these phone calls are the only thing that gets me through the day but it just isn't possible right now." Tommy said trying to make Kim understand that while he wanted them to be here with him that he couldn't risk something happening to them.

"You're right Tommy and I know you're right and I am eternally grateful that Hayley set up this secure line for us to talk without being detected, but I just get so worried when I don't hear from you." Kim admitted.

"I understand and I'm sorry for that. But can we please talk about something else?"

"Well at least your plan worked and you're free to become invisible at your leisure, instead of being invisible all the time."

Just then Kirsten came up and began tugging on Kim's pants. "Mommy," Kirsten said, her eyes wide with hope, "is that daddy?"

"It sure is baby. Do you want to talk to him?" Kim asked, kneeling down to the girl's height. Kirsten just nodded her head. "Tommy someone wants to talk to their favorite daddy!"

"Great put her on."

"I love you." Kim said into the phone and was able to hear Tommy reply "I love you, too." before holding the phone to Kirsten's ear.

"Daddy?" She said into the phone settling down in Kim's lap as she talked.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. How's my little angel? Keeping your brother out of trouble?" Tommy asked.

"Well Uncle Jason and Uncle Rocky took him to the park today while mommy and Aunty Aisha took me shopping. Mommy bought me a new pretty pink dress!" Kirsten told her Dad excitedly.

"Oh I bet it's really pretty. I can't wait to see it." Tommy said affectionately.

"I miss you, daddy." Kirsten said in a small but completely serious voice. At that moment Jake ran over and said, "I want to talk to daddy, too!" Having heard his sister's conversation.

"Daddy Jake wants to talk to you, too!" Kirsten said while she hopped out of Kim's lap to allow room for Jake.

"Daddy?" Jake asked in the same voice that his sister had used minutes before.

"Hey, Jake how's my little man?"

"We've been having a lot of fun! Uncle Rocky and Jason took me to the park and when Uncle Rocky tried to go down the slide he got stuck!" Jake told Tommy, laughing at the memory.

"Yes, your Uncle Rocky can be a barrel of laughs. So is Jason still helping to teach you karate?"

"He sure is! You should see it, dad. Uncle Jason says that I'm getting really good!" Jake proudly told his father.

"I wish I could see it too, son. I want you to promise me something, ok? I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your mother and sister for me since I'm not there. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I will daddy. You can count on me."

"I know I can, son. You know, I really miss all of you." Tommy replied honestly.

"Daddy when are we coming home? I like spending time with Uncle Jason, Uncle Rocky, and Aunty Aisha but we really miss you."

"Soon, hopefully very soon."

Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like it! This is my version of what should have happened during Dino Thunder. Please don't kill me if I got some of the information wrong. It has been a long time since I've seen Fighting Spirit. And for all the fans of Sweet Home Angel Grove I would like to apologize for the delay but I'm having some technical difficulties with the computer where that story is saved, so please just hang in there and I will have an update as soon as possible.


End file.
